Deserving Love
by LovingYouisEasy
Summary: Natasha has waited long enough. Determined to find Bruce and bring him back to the team, she finds herself falling even more in love with the humble yet broken scientist. And Dr. Banner? Well he finds himself struggling to control himself around Natasha. Follow the two love birds as they attempt to mend one another, failing to resist temptation at what could be a risk to the team.
1. Chapter 1

Déjà vu.

That's all it was.

A similar shack in a rundown area. A similar door that twisted off its hinges and a brown lawn that confided in any passerbyers that then inhabitant clearly did not care about the appearance of his house.

Natasha scoffed. She thought Bruce said that they would run away to somewhere peaceful. To an island, where they could relax (if that was even possible). Instead he fell back into his typical routine.

She knocked on the door once. Then twice.

Her knuckles rasped against the wooden frame, the weak hinges allowing it to creak open. She took a step inside.

"Bruce?"

The shack was dark. Makeshift curtains composed from rages hung in tatters from the windows. A pile of unwashed dishes lay next to a bucket.

She took another step forward.

"Dr. Banner are you here?"

Around the corner was a desk. Papers were scattered across its surface, ink smeared in frustration, his hurried thoughts penned in messy handwriting.

A postcard lay on the edge of the desk, its corner propped up by the keyboard of Bruce's computer. The image of crystal water and golden sand caught Natasha's eye.

She picked up the card, flipping it over only to find her name scrawled across the top.

Natasha it read, but that was it.

Bruce didn't have the heart to apologize. He didn't know what to say, despite the fact that he knew he had hurt her. Betrayed her. Something he would never forgive himself for.

Natasha was placing the card back into its original position when she heard his footsteps.

They were careful, deliberate, yet unsure.

She turned around to meet his gaze.

"Bruce." She said

He nodded in response, brown eyes shifting to avoid meeting her own. He ran an uneasy hand through his hair, ruffling its already unkempt curls.

Natasha wanted to smile, to take his hand and pull it into hers. To run her fingers through his hair and whisper how sorry she was for forcing the Other Guy out. For taking advantage of his lack of control. But instead she found herself staring at Doctor Banner, mouth shut, stomach in a knot.

How had she ever thought this would be a good idea?

"Who's here with you?" he asked after a beat of silence.

"Just me and you."

The corners of his mouth twitched upward at the reference to their first meeting, allowing for a spark of hope to ignite in the back of Natasha's chest. She inhaled deeply, confidently, and took a step forward.

"Tony said he would've come, but he couldn't cancel another date with Pepper."

Tony had also said that he didn't want to interrupt the opportunity for a long, overdue game of hide the zucchini, but Natasha wasn't going to mention that. As much as she wanted it to be that way, as much as she craved for her and Bruce to have that relationship, she was aware that it could never be like that. Especially right now.

"How'd you find me?"

Natasha smiled. It had been difficult. His control was on point; no reports of the Other Guy getting loose and scaring pedestrians. But she had her ways. Carefully and quietly she waited for him to make one mistake, to give her one hint as to where he was.

"Women's intuition."

He quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe more of an assassin's intuition."

The corners of his mouth pulled up again but fell just as quickly, "You weren't supposed to come after me."

"I was supposed to come with you, remember?"

Bruce visibly flinched, taking a step back and closing his eyes. He exhaled a breath through his nose before meeting her gaze again.

"I needed to make sure you would be alright." He admitted.

"I'm fine."

"You know what I mean, Natasha."

"And you know that I trust you Bruce."

"Well you shouldn't."

"When the hell did we become a cliché?" she asked, trying to diffuse the tension that was building around them. She didn't want to risk it. She needed Bruce to be calm. In control.

Bruce didn't respond. His brown gaze ran over her body briefly. He swallowed, forcing it down, as if it was too painful to do. "We haven't become anything."

That hurt. More than Natasha cared to admit. But it wasn't going to stop her. She knew that deep down he wanted the same thing. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him, but more importantly they needed each other. To show one another that monsters of their past couldn't affect their future.

She scoffed inwardly. God they really were a cliché.

"Tony misses you," she tried.

"He could've called, or stopped by."

"Didn't want to risk me following or tracking."

Another beat of silence.

"Are you ready to come home, Bruce?"

Bruce took another step back and leaned against the wall. "I can't do that. I'm a danger to everyone in that house. If you need me for a mission, let me know. I'll stop by. But until then I need to be here. Far away."

"Please, Bruce. We miss you."

"And the Other Guy?"

She nodded. The team was getting used to him; he was funny when he wasn't crushing everything in sight, and often, the team revolved around him. He was their secret weapon. The biggest surprise, and well, the biggest in general, much to Thor's dismay.

A flash of remorse crossed his features. He swallowed again, this time being bold enough to hold Natasha's gaze.

"If I hurt one of you I'd never forgive myself."

He didn't bother to emphasize the elephant in the room, because, God, if he hurt her, he wouldn't be able to _live_ with himself.

Natasha gave him a small smile. "We'll just have to work on trust ok? Your controls improved so much over the past year and we're willing to help in any way possible."

Bruce's back straightened a bit. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth and chewed on it for a moment. Releasing it, he sighed.

"I don't like it."

"Well, honestly, Clint isn't the biggest fan of it either."

"Rightfully so. I've almost killed you more times than I can remember."

"Three times, but who's counting?"

The joke hung heavily in the air.

"I'm kidding, Bruce. It's a joke."

He didn't have the heart to tell her that he didn't find it funny.

Natasha took another step forward, hand coming to rest on her hip. "We need you." She neglected to say that it wasn't just the team who needed him. Natasha needed him. She wanted him with her, no matter what the possible consequences would be.

"Please."

The word fell from her lips in a half-whisper as her shoulders hunched forward. She didn't have to the decency to beg Bruce to come with her, Natasha Romanova was a person of immense pride after all. He had to make the decision for himself. But a little persuasion never killed anyone.

Bruce dropped his chin, tearing his eyes from hers. He couldn't think straight when she was standing there. He couldn't think with those green orbs boring into his, red curls accenting the sharp edges of her face. Despite the fact that he wasn't staring, Bruce's ears were highly aware of Natasha's breathing. It hitched every so often, the image of her chest heaving flooding his mind.

He shook his head, turning away from Natasha.

Her heart stilled as he began to walk away, running hands through his hair.

"What's wrong? Bruce? Talk to me."

Doctor Banner froze, right hand knotting in the curls at the base of his neck.

"I want to go," he mumbled. Natasha's heart sped up again. "I want to go so damn badly, Natasha, but you-you make it so difficult."

He let an exasperated breath escape from his nose.

"What do you mean?"

Bruce turned to face her again. He dropped his hand and gave her a half weary smile. "I can't control myself around you."

His face twisted in a mask of disgust as the words were uttered. A breath caught in the back of Natasha throat, but she forced it out.

"That makes two of us." She said it in attempt to reassure him that what he was feeling was natural, that despite his issues with control, despite his fear of losing composure, everything he felt she was feeling too. They both knew they were treading in deep water. Eventually one of them would get too tired to keep it up.

Eventually, one of them would have to give up.

One of them would have to drown.

Bruce looked at Natasha again, carefully examining her posture. She was relaxed. Her shoulders hunched in that slight way that let the team know, "I'm tired of fighting. Give me a second to breathe." Her left arm hung by her side, fingers drumming against her thigh in an absentminded fashion. She even had her weight shifted to one leg, her right hip popped out just enough that the fabric of her jeans stretched to enhance the curve of her ass.

Bruce tore his gaze away again. It wasn't good that she was this relaxed around him. She shouldn't trust him. But then again, who could she trust?

Tony, who had gone behind everyone's back time after time again? Or Thor, who abandoned the team to head home for God knows how long? Or even Clint, her supposed best friend? How long had he kept his family a secret from her?

Dr. Banner was more honest with Natasha than he was with anyone else in his life. He, as much as he hated to admit it, felt comfortable around her. And that's what was important to him. He needed that, he craved that as much as craved control.

"If I come… promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"We'll establish boundaries. Protection policies. Emergency plans. Everything that we would ever need, everything we could ever think of, to ensure your safety incase I slip up."

Natasha closed the distance between her and Bruce with two strides. She grabbed his chin between two fingers, carefully showing him each movement before she made it as to not to scare him, and pulled his face up.

"You won't mess this up. I have full faith in you."

"Glad that makes one of us."

Natasha smiled and pulled his face a little closer to hers. "You know," she whispered, hot breath dancing across the bridge of his nose, "I really do adore you."

Bruce gave her a small grin, one that didn't reach his eyes, but gently pressed his lips to hers as a sign of telling that it was alright. That he believed her.

It was only a moment after he stepped back, cheeks flushed from his exertion of control when the door of his shack flung open.

"Stay away from her!" a voice commanded, and suddenly Dr. Banner was being thrown backward. His head collided with the wall first, the blow causing a moan to escape his lips as the shack shivered from the weight of his body.

Natasha turned around, eyes wide as she groped for her gun, realizing that she had left it. She didn't think she needed one, no she knew she wouldn't need one with Bruce. Not until now.

Wanda stood in the door frame, hands ablaze with red sparks. Her eyes flashed the same color as she narrowed her gaze at a half-conscious Dr. Banner.

"Wanda! What are you doing?"

The witch's eyes didn't leave the scientists body.

"Go on, Natasha. I can hold him off. I know his weaknesses." The top of her lip curled.

"No, Wanda. You've been misinformed. I came here to find Bruce. Everything's alright!"

"He's dangerous, Natasha. Now get out!"

"Wanda!"

Bruce's body began to curl within itself, back arching. A vein on the top of his left hand pulsed as his fingers clawed at the dirt caked floor.

"Bruce…" Natasha warned.

He threw a glance over his shoulder, eyes flashing green in anger, and yet there was a hint of sadness behind them. Betrayal.

"Just me and you, huh?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Natasha took a step toward him, "Bruce, it was just me and you. I didn't know Wanda was coming. But it's alright, okay? You have to hold it in. We're going to go back to Stark tower and discuss it. Clear the confusion?"

Dr. Banner's head snapped backward, neck straining under the weight of the change. A strangled hiss fell through his clenched jaw as the shirt on his back began to tear.

Natasha barely had time to turn and grab Wanda's arm, pulling her out of the way, before Hulk was running after them.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd first like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read or at least click on this fanfic! It's the first one I've ever written, and your reviews and favorites mean so much to me! Let me know if you want something specific to happen or just your thoughts; I want to become a better writer! Thanks again!**

"Where the hell is he?" Natasha demanded.

The door slammed shut behind her as she nearly ran into the room and pressed her hands against the top of meeting table.

Steve sat across from her eyes blinking in slight surprise before he composed himself.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Where is he?" she repeated, voice threatening to rise an octave. She swallowed and tried to control the emotion in her tone.

Steve looked at her pitifully. He gave her a small, sad smile and shook his head. "Tasha," he began, "Bruce… he doesn't want to see you."

He caught sight of one of Natasha's fingers twitching on the table.

"Of course he doesn't want to see me, Capt. But he needs too."

Steve stood. Natasha's gaze followed him as he began to pace back and forth.

"We should give him some time."

"Give him too much time to think and he'll run off again. You and I both know that."

"Well he needs to cool down, just a bit more. Alright? Wanda really worked him up."

"I can calm him down, Capt."

"You're injured. We're not risking any further damage."

Natasha knew that Steve's intentions where good. He, after all, was the golden boy of the group. The boy-scout. But now she wanted to strangle him. He was treating her as if she were weak, as if a few bruises and two broken ribs could stop her.

If it were him or Tony or Thor they would still be allowed to go do what they wanted. They would be allowed to fight, and bed rest would be completely out of the question (Unless Jane or Pepper demanded it of course).

"I'm fine." She hissed. It wasn't exactly the truth. Every time she took a breath it was as if her chest was exploding. Red hot pain flared up her sternum, traveling through her veins until it made her lightheaded.

Steve stopped walking, gaze locking on someone behind Natasha.

Natasha whirled around, desperately and wishfully thinking it was Bruce.

Instead, however, Wanda stood in front of her, fingers twisting amongst themselves as she stared at the floor. Dirt still caked the side of her cheek and dried blood had crusted along length of her neck.

"Natasha…" she began.

"Don't."

Wanda looked up eyes wide and fearful, "I didn't mean to cause any damage. I thought I was helping."

"Well you obviously thought wrong. I can handle Bruce, unlike you."

Wanda clenched her jaw as if she was debating if she should say what she was thinking. And then, as it was an afterthought, the words fell from her lips, filter failing. "I can handle him better than you. _I_ can control his mind. Show him things that he doesn't dare dream of. And what can you do? Sing him a lullaby while batting eyelashes and hope the green monster is somehow aware of his sexual desires?"

Natasha lunged, throwing her forearm across the witch's throat. The two of them fell to the floor, Natasha's knees catching the majority of the blow. She let a hiss of pain slide between her clenched teeth as she pressed her arm further into Wanda's neck.

"Romanova!" Steve yelled, grasping onto her shoulders and pulling her off.

"You better watch your mouth." She said as Steve tightened his grip around her waist. She squirmed and shifted, trying to escape.

Wanda's hand itched its way up to her neck where the imprint of Natasha's arm was vibrantly red. The witch looked at Natasha with narrowed eyes as they flashed and suddenly Natasha could feel the needle being shoved into her arm. She felt the coldness of the table beneath the thin hospital gown. She was lying there, staring at the ceiling trying not to cry. They said she wouldn't feel anything, and they were right. She couldn't feel what they were doing down there. Nor did she dare to look. But they neglected to tell her how painful it would be, not physically, but emotionally.

"STOP IT!" Natasha screamed, and then she was back in Steve's arms. She collapsed to her knees, trying to control her breathing as Steve whispered soothing things in her ear.

"You're alright. You're here with me. It's just me- I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe. Alright? You're out of there."

Natasha looked up through tear blurred vision and glared at Wanda. Wanda was pulling herself up with the help of a nearby chair, hands shaking. She caught Natasha's gaze and swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Natasha cut her off, "What did you show Bruce?"

"Pardon?"

"What. Did. You. Show. Bruce."

Wanda tore her eyes from Natasha's and looked at Steve as if to ask for help. But Steve was wondering the same thing. What had the Scarlet Witch showed Dr. Banner that caused him to go hay-wire? What did she know about him that the rest of them didn't?

Wanda shook her head and began to leave the room. She paused at the door frame, glanced over her shoulder and said, "I should not reveal Dr. Banner's deepest secrets. But just know… I was trying to help. He's dangerous, as are his thoughts." She paused, inhaling a shaky breath, "And I-I didn't want to lose someone else."

Steve's grip slid away from Natasha's hips as Wanda left, the door shutting firmly behind her. He took a step back and asked, "Are you alright?"

Natasha nodded. "Fine."

He jerked his head toward the door, "Do you think she's alright?"

"She will be."

"Natasha she just lost her brother."

"Well she almost caused collateral damage in a foreign town full of innocents because of those fucking mind games she likes to play."

Steve sighed and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "I- I don't know what to say."

"How about you tell me where Bruce is."

Natasha began to stand, a little wobbly on her feet, but she gained her balanced. Crossing her arms over her chest, she found her pointer finger circling the nook of her elbow, searching for a scar from the needles. She forced it still.

Steve rolled his neck to each side, cracking a few bones, and what he hoped was, some stress in his back. He sighed as he took his original seat.

Clasping his hands together he looked at Natasha and said, "You heard Wanda. I don't think we can trust him. Not right now."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

Natasha wanted to scream. She wanted to pick up the chair to her left and chuck it at Steve's head. She wanted to cry and beg him to understand. But she didn't. Instead, she rolled her shoulders back before she began to walk out.

"Nice to know whose side you're on, Capt." She muttered right before the door caught its lock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whenever I see that y'all leave a review or add this story to your favorite I get so excited! Thanks for supporting me through this!**

Tony Stark was not a man who was afraid of much. With loosing Pepper being on the top of that list, and Pepper herself being number two, Tony wasn't ashamed to admit that nothing really scared him after that.

But now, with Natasha Romanova standing in front of him, hand on her hips with one eyebrow cocked, he was terrified.

"I know you know where he is."

"Quite the contrary, we both know I know where he is."

Natasha folded her arms across her chest and let out a frustrated huff. "Tony."

"Natasha." He said her name with a thick, very faux accent, emphasizing the syllables with a bobble of his head.

Natasha took a step closer to him, the boots of her heels clicking, echoing, on the floor of the lab. Her green eyes narrowed as she pursed her lips.

"I'm not in the mood to play games."

"I'm not the biggest fan of them either. Heard Thor is becoming quite the champion at monopoly though."

He gave her a small smirk hoping to ease the tension. He could see how stressed she was. Back tight, neck erect, the woman looked tired. And Natasha Romanova never looked anything but intimidating.

Tony sighed and grabbed his cup of coffee. As he took a sip he could feel the assassin watching him, pinpointing each of his moves, waiting for the next one. The coffee was cold, bitter, as he swallowed.

Coughing, he put the mug down. "That shit is disgusting."

"So help me, if you don't tell me where Banner is I will personally destroy Friday."

Tony held up his hands in mock defeat, "Okay… okay. Relax." He stood from his chair and walked around the edge of the desk to grab a granola bar that was stashed between a physics book and a 100-page notebook.

"You know?" he asked, unwrapping the bar and taking a bite, "I was thinking about it the other day. If you ever bit someone, could they go around and tell people that they were officially bitten by a Black Widow and survived?"

"Stark."

He shrugged, "Just wondering. Anywho, good ol' Cap told me not to tell you where Banner is."

"And since when do you listen to him?"

Tony froze mid-chew, his eyebrows furrowing together in deep thought. "You know? You're right."

He took another bite of his granola bar and said, "Check the basement. He's been in the training room for a while now. Surprised Big Guy didn't come popping back out."

Natasha turned on the heel of her boot and walked out of the lab, barely hearing Tony as he called, "If Rogers asks it wasn't me who spilt the beans!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this so bear with me! Thanks again for everything!**

She was stupid. Completely and utterly stupid. Of course Bruce was in Stark Tower. Of course he was here with them. He had agreed to come home after all (even if a little sedation was used to drag him here after he nearly killed Wanda).

And of course Thor was standing in front of the training room guarding the door.

"Natasha." He said with a curt nod.

"Thor."

"Steve informed me you might appear and request to have a discussion with Doctor Banner."

"Well Steve was right."

"He also requested me to deny you access inside the room."

Natasha huffed, "I just want to see him."

Thor's hardened face softened, "I understand."

"So you'll let me in?"

"I cannot."

Natasha threw up her hands in frustration, "What the hell is wrong with everybody on this team? They're all acting like they just met Bruce! Like they haven't known him for over a year! Why is everyone being so wary about him?"

Thor shifted his weight between his feet, "My understanding is that the team does not know if they can trust Doctor Banner."

"He's saved our lives before."

"As we have saved his."

"He can't be killed, Thor."

Pity flashed across the God's features. He dropped his gaze for a moment and then looked up. "You care for Doctor Banner?"

Natasha nodded.

"And Doctor Banner care's for Natasha?"

She nodded again.

"Like I care for Jane?" A grin etched its way upon Thor's lips as he said her name. Natasha couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes, like you care for Jane."

"Then I do not see what is wrong."

"Finally, someone has come to their senses." Natasha took a step forward but Thor thrust out his hand to stop her. His hammer lay heavily in his palm, its mere presence threatening enough to have Natasha freeze. She looked at Thor in confusion.

"You care for Doctor Banner, and Doctor Banner cares for you, but I must ask, what about the Other Guy?"

Natasha sighed and ran a hand through the few curls that hung in front of her face. "I am terrified of him. But we are working on it."

"What would you do if the Other Guy were to lose his temper?"

"Like I said, we're working on it."

Thor removed his hand and stepped to the right to allow Natasha access through the door.

"Thank you," she whispered, fingers grasping the handle.

"Natasha?"

"Yes?"

"Please stay alert. The Other Guy terrifies me as well." He paused, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. A slight smile pulled at his lips, "For to him, I am only a puny God."

Natasha chuckled. "We'll be alright."

Thor nodded and returned his gaze forward, hands coming to a rest on his hammer. Natasha smiled to herself before taking a deep breath and turned the handle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Seriously, I have no idea where I'm going with this. Sorry if anything seems forced or random or out of character! I'm simply trying to navigate my why through my first fanfiction. Thanks again for the support!**

Natasha took two steps forward and paused. How should she approach him? She didn't want to scare him, to frighten him or catch him off guard.

"I know you're here," Bruce said.

Oh.

Natasha looked around but could not find the Doctor anywhere.

"I heard you outside the door."

Her eye caught slight movement in the left corner. Doctor Banner was sitting on the edge of the training mat, knees pulled up to his chest as his head rested against them. His hands were wrapped around his shins, fingers twitching.

"I'm surprised Thor let you in." he said. His voice was slightly muffled as he spoke downward. He looked up, "But then again, you've always been good at persuasion."

Natasha grinned, "You would know."

"Why else would I be here?"

She shrugged, "Sedation."

Bruce's eyebrows drew together, "I'm still surprised that worked."

"All of us are."

Natasha closed the distance between them and took a seat next to him. A beat passed.

"Steve said you didn't want to see me."

Bruce held her gaze, brown eyes appearing darker in the limited light of the basement's training room. "I didn't. Not at first. I was still so angry. I had to get things into check."

"And now?"

"I'm pretty calm."

"Good."

Bruce dropped his gaze and stared at the floor. His eyes sought a stain on the corner of the training mat. It was a rustic color, deepened with age, and despite how much Natasha scrubbed it, it wouldn't come off.

"I got a little too distracted during a session." She admitted, "Let Clint take a good hit on me."

"Are you alright?"

"Fine."

Bruce tore his eyes away and looked at her with worry etched across his features. "I'm not talking about that training session." He paused, swallowing, "When I… when I turned back there… did I hurt you?"

Natasha shrugged, "My own fault. I was too busy trying to protect Wanda. She got a little cocky and I had to step in."

He dropped his head to his knees again as his fingers clenched themselves into fists. He felt his nails carve crescents into palms, blood bubbling at the edges of broken skin.

"How badly are you hurt?"

"I'm alright Bruce."

"HOW BADLY ARE YOU HURT?!"

Natasha flinched. She stood and backed away from Bruce.

"I'm fine."

Two dark eyes peered up from his knees, "I don't believe you."

"It's just two ribs and some bruising. I'll be good to go ASAP."

The brown orbs filled with tears and then disappeared as Bruce began to mutter, "I can't be trusted. I can't be here. I'm a danger to everyone, to everything. I need to leave. I need to leave."

His neck strained, a single vein becoming vibrantly green. Natasha felt her throat close.

"Don't say that. It was Wanda's fault. Not yours."

Bruce didn't say anything; he kept rocking back and forth.

"Bruce…" Natasha couldn't help but ask, "What has Wanda shown you?"

Those two eyes looked back at her again and before he even spoke she felt her heart shatter. Pain laced the depths of Bruce's eyes, the laugh lines around his mouth falling, frowning.

"Nothing I haven't seen before."

"You can't believe in what she shows you; it's all a game to her. Mind control." She took a step forward, carefully, but she was too slow.

Bruce was standing in front of her, lower jaw twitching as the pupils in his eyes contracted. "It's not a game, Natasha." He hissed, "Whatever she shows me is the truth. The Goddamn truth!"

He took a step back somehow aware that she was frightened. Somehow aware that he needed to keep control. Running a hand through his hair he began to pace.

"I'm a monster, Natasha. I need to leave. I cannot be here."

"You don't need to leave, we can work on this. We need you here."

"SHUT UP!" Doctor Banner froze, eyes wide with fear as his chest hitched. He was losing it. Fast.

"Get out." He murmured.

"No."

"GET OUT!"

And suddenly Natasha was being dragged backward, a death grip on her arm locking her into place.

"Let me go!" she cried, twisting to get leverage.

"Romanova I swear to God my kids would kill me if anything happened to their Auntie Nat so back up and let Banner do his thing."

Clint dragged Natasha to the door and threw her out of the way. She nearly stumbled to the ground before lunging forward, only to be caught on the arm again.

This time Thor looked at her, fingers tight enough to leave a row of bruises on her bicep.

"I am sorry," he said, "but we must wait."

Natasha didn't bother struggling against the God. He was too powerful. So she let Thor hold onto her, helping her keep steady on her feet. She let his grip keep her body erect as her mind swam with unanswered questions and her heart thudded painfully against her ribcage. She let him hold onto her, just so she wouldn't have to stand on her own. She let Thor hold her up as Clint looked through the door of the training room and called, "Banner, Natasha's right. We do need you," before letting it close.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright I think I figured out where I'm going with this! Hopefully lol. And hopefully it'll explain the characters actions and stuff… I'm not really sure. So bear with me! Thanks again!**

Bruce Banner appeared in front of Tony Stark glasses askew and hair ruffled.

"Hey big guy," Tony said, barely glancing up from his microscope, "What's up?"

"Have you given any more thought to my request?"

Tony really looked up this time, blinking in surprise. "Oh."

"Yea."

"Would the Jolly Green Giant be ok with it?"

"Tony."

Tony pushed his microscope away and stood, "Ok, ok, serious conversation."

Banner waited for him to continue. Of course he was being serious.

Stark sighed and leaned heavily against the side of his desk. Pushing the heels of the hands into his eyes he said, "I've thought a lot about it, Bruce. I'm not sure how I feel though."

"I'm not asking you how you feel."

Tony pulled his hands away, "And here I thought we had something special."

"Please," Bruce begged, "Don't make me angry, Tony. I've already had a long day."

"Okay, relax." He paused, "Like I said, I've thought about it, and I decided that it was a decision that required more than my vote. Ha? Can you believe that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to the team about it."

"YOU WHAT?!"

Tony put up his hands in a surrender, "Easy, easy."

"Why would you do that?! Does Natasha know? Is that why she brought me back?!"

"Romanova doesn't know. It was just a brief conversation between me, Cap, Thor, although I'm not sure if he quite understood, and Clint."

"That's it?"

"…Wanda may have over heard."

"Great, that's just great." Bruce grabbed the seat closest to him and gripped its edge until his knuckles threatened to break through the skin. He clenched and unclenched his jaw, debating if he should ask Tony the one thing that was haunting him.

"W-what did the team say?"

Stark bounced his head back and forth while running his tongue over the front of his teeth, "They were torn. But honestly, bud, it's up to you in the end."

"Yeah, yeah. I know…. Have you found anything?"

Tony swallowed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Bruce this. He wasn't sure if he wanted to risk the damage; what would happen if it hurt Bruce? What would happen if it killed him? What would happen to that damn brain of his?

"I think I've come up with the solution," he finally admitted, jerking his head toward the microscope.

Bruce's eyes followed his movement, lips pursing together as stared at the slide.

"That's it. Right there?"

Tony nodded. "A lot easier than we originally thought, actually."

Bruce didn't say anything. He was too focused on the microscope. It could all be over soon. His heart pounded against his ribcage so forcefully that he was scared it would leave bruises. The palms of his hands were thick with sweat, throat closing. He wiped his hands across his pant leg and finally mustered up the courage to look at Tony. The roaring in his ears seemed to die down as his friend gave him a small smile and asked, "Are you ready to say goodbye to the steamed artichoke?"

"Tony."

"Right. Sorry."


	7. Chapter 7

**Again I'm so sorry if anything seems out of character or random. I'm trying to connect it all, but thanks for the love and support! It means the world to me!**

"Are you sure you want this?"

Bruce Banner was strapped to a chair, leather bonds attached around his chest, wrists and ankles. He flexed his fingers every so often to ensure he had enough blood flow to keep him from passing out.

The doctor nodded.

Tony ran hand through his hair and picked up the syringe.

He began to walk toward his best friend but froze. "Incase anything happens, can I ask why?"

Bruce blinked once, a sad smile pulling at the corners of his lips, "Is it not obvious?"

Tony took a step back, "Look I know that you and the Jolly Green don't get along too well, but we kinda like him around here. He's saved our asses more than once."

Bruce's lips fell, a faraway look coming over his features, "My dad used to beat my mom." He said. His forehead creased in remembrance, a flash of pain coursing through his eyes at the recollection of his childhood. "Every time had too much to drink Mom would become the punching bag."

Tony suddenly felt like he was intruding. He didn't want to know this. He didn't need too. It' was his best friend's privacy, his memories. But Bruce continued, the words flowing like blood from an open wound.

"I used to go into her room at night and count the bruises across her arms. I would place my fingers over each of the imprints and whisper how sorry I was."

"Bruce…"

"Sometimes she would wake up and cry. Other times she would just roll over and wrap her arms around herself as if to offer protection. It was those nights, specifically, that I promised myself I would never be like my father. I would never be a monster and hurt those who I cared about. Better yet, I wouldn't hurt anyone."

Bruce met Tony's gaze, "Look how well that turned out." His lips turned down in disgust.

"Does Natasha know this?"

Doctor Banner shook his head, "I can't tell her."

"Well, I guess I'll have to play the part then. Just imagine me with red locks and boobs." He thrust his hip out to the side, placing his left hand on it and shook his head. Yet his eyes were serious, "You're not your father."

"Pretty damn close."

"Well you're not a drunk."

"Kind of wish I was."

"Dammit Banner. Stop making me feel sorry for you."

Bruce's eyes got that far away look in them again. The side of his jaw twitched. "I don't want to be a monster, Tony. That's why I have do to this. No matter what the cost."

"If something happens to you the team will never forgive me."

"What's so new about that?"

"Touché."

"So are you ready?" Banner asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Tony twirled the syringe between his fingers and approached Bruce with caution. He met his best friend's eyes and sighed, "What if it doesn't work?"

"That's the scariest part."

Tony quirked an eyebrow, "Failing?"

Bruce shook his head softly, "Wanting it too."

Stark shuddered at the Doctor's tone, suddenly too aware of how cold it was in the lab. Everything was louder, somehow. His own heart beat echoed in his ears, and he swore he could hear Bruce's as well. The ticking of the clock was too slow, the second hand taking hours to twitch instead of mere miliseconds.

Tony stared at Bruce's exposed arm and counted each of the veins he could see running through the crook of his elbow. Three. Three veins that were plainly visible. Veins that, after this, may never flash that vibrant green again. Veins that, if something went wrong, could stop working all together.

Tony wasn't good at taking responsibility. Unless it deserved bragging rights of course. But nevertheless, Tony hated feel guilty. Responsible. The cause of the effects. He didn't like it. It was too frustrating, feeling as if you tried too hard to make things right and just screwed them up even more. What would happen to him, as a person, if he killed his best friend?

However what if it worked? Did he deserve to be proud of what he was about to do? Would his bragging rights be justified? And what even were his bragging rights? Oh, yes I was the one who successfully reversed Doctor Banner's curse. I was the one who stripped the man of his identity, but gave him the life he wanted. I was the one who risked a hero's life, even though I knew the Hulk would always be needed.

Closing his eye and shaking his head as if to clear the thoughts, Tony plunged the needle into the Bruce's arm and injected the serum.

He pulled out the needle and tried not to notice to blood bubbling at the hole in the hole of Banner's skin. Banner looked at him, eyes wide, glancing back and forth as he waited for something to happen.

But nothing was happening.

It wasn't working.

And then Doctor Banner began to scream.


	8. Chapter 8

**Whelp. Here goes another chapter. Thanks for sticking it out with me!**

Cap was the first person to react. Flying through the doors of the laboratory, the locks didn't withstand a chance against him. The middle of the door splintered in half, Caps silhouette becoming visible as the dust settled around him.

"What the hell did you do, Stark?!" His eyes shifted from a writhing Bruce to Tony's shell shocked expression.

Stark composed himself, "Language, Cap."

Disbelief etched itself across Steve's features. He took a step forward and pressed a two fingers against one of Bruce's clenched fists. Just as quickly as he touched him, he pulled his hand away hissing in pain.

"He's burning up," turning his glare to Stark he repeated his original question, "What did you do?!"

Tony was at a loss. He wasn't sure how to explain it. Mitochondrial DNA. Reverse transcription. Taking the MRNA of Bruce's genes and matching them with other TRNA's to create a different amino acid. How was he supposed to explain it to Steve, the one guy on the team who still had trouble figuring out how to work his iphone.

"It's complicated."

A hallowed screech escaped from Bruce's lips as he threw his neck backward, eyes shut. Tony could see down the back of the doctor's throat from this angle. He could count each of his teeth. And the sight was not pleasant. Raw and red from screaming, Bruce's mouth seemed to be bleeding. A flash of panic coursed through Tony's veins. That wasn't supposed to happen.

Just as the Doctor clamped his jaw shut, muffling his piercing screams, Natasha appeared in the shattered doorway.

"Bruce?!" she called, wide eyed. Running toward him, Cap grabbed her arm as she reached for the Doctor.

"Don't. He's burning up. We're going to have to let him ride it out."

Stark could see tears threatening to spill. "Natasha…" he began.

"What did you do to him?!"

By this point Clint and Wanda had entered the room, both of them glancing back and forth between Bruce and Tony. Clint broke his shocked-induced coma first and grabbed Natasha's hand.

She pulled out of his grip.

"Tony, what did you do?! What's wrong with him?!"

All eyes turned to Tony waiting for a response. Bruce went silent for a moment, as if he was waiting for an explanation as well. His voice echoed in Tony's head, _I don't want to be a monster._

Tony watched as Bruce's head jerked left, then right. His feet kicked out, toes curling. The straps held his ankles to the chair as he let another scream out.

"I-it's hard to explain."

Natasha flinched as Bruce's eyes meet hers, the dark orbs appearing even darker now that the whites of them were bloodshot. Tears pricked at the edges of them. Wanda gasped, hand pressed against her mouth and took a step back. Steve swallowed audibly. And Natasha lunged for Tony.

Luckily for Stark Clint was close enough to get a grip on her, one arm wrapping around her shoulders, the other around her waist. He pressed her back flush up against his body and tightened his arms, determined not to let her go.

She writhed just as hard as Bruce, kicking and screaming incoherently until her feet stopped moving and she slumped forward allowing for Clint to hold her up. He let her go after a moment and she slid to the ground, knees and hands catching herself. Her back hitched once, then twice before she looked up and met Wanda's eyes.

"Can't you do something?" she asked, voice cracking.

Bruce had fallen silent again, and in the midst of the craziness Thor had appeared, placing his two hands on the shoulders of the Doctor. Tony looked at him in surprised. Had Doctor Banner's skin cooled enough? Or did the demigod just not feel it?

Wanda's eyes widened further, if that was even possible. "I-I am not sure,"

"You must try." Thor said, giving her a supportive nod. His hands were still gripping Bruce, fingers digging into his the Doctor's skin in attempt to keep him from thrashing.

"What should I do?"

"Anything," Steve said, although his face showed his uncertainty.

"Well don't make him mad." Everyone turned to Tony, glaring. He put up his hands in surrender, "I'm just trying to help."

"I think you've done enough," Clint nearly spat.

Tony took a step back. If he would've known…

"Wanda." Thor gave her another encouraging nod.

The witch took a few steps forward, hands reached out toward Bruce. The tips of her fingers sparkled, red dust flying from the crevices of her nails.

"I am sorry," she muttered as she twisted her left hand, "I did not understand your fears before. But now I do."

Bruce's eyes began to drop close as Wanda continued, "You are not a monster Dr. Banner. Not in your heart."

Thor let go of his grip on Bruce. Bruce's fists uncurled, fingers relaxing as his shoulders slumped. His neck rolled to the side, facial expression slacking. The erratic hitching of his chest steadied out as he feet went still against their restraints.

Wanda dropped her hands when Thor nodded in approval. Steve let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Natasha looked up from the floor. Clint reached for her, helping her to her feet. She leaned against him for a second and then shook her head as if to shake her emotions. Taking a few steps forward she stood next to Bruce, running a hand through his hair.

"Why?" she asked.

Tony was the only one with the answer, "He didn't want to hurt anyone anymore."

Steve ran his tongue across his teeth, "It's all accidental. Does he not understand that?"

"He wanted this." Tony defended his friend, and in a sense, himself.

"He was angry. One should not make such rash decisions with heightened emotions." Thor spoke in an even tone, his left hand resting against the chair in case he needed to help calm Bruce again.

Natasha's hand froze in Bruce's hair, gaze never leaving his face. "What did you do?"

Tony looked at Wanda. Was he asking her or him? Wanda shrugged. Right, of course the question was being directed at him.

He swallowed hard. "I think I just got rid of the Hulk."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Thanks again for the love and support! Hopefully you're enjoying the story so far! I'd like to apologize for I noticed I had a lot of typos in the past few chapters. Sorry! Anywho- keep on reading if you'd like. It means the world to me!**

Bruce Banner woke with his head in Natasha's lap, her fingers combing themselves through his hair. As his eyes adjusted to the harsh light of the living room he glanced up and stared at Natasha until she noticed he was awake.

"Hi." His voice was hoarse, strained from screaming.

He tried to sit up. Using one hand to push himself forward, he balanced his palm against Natasha's thigh. Bruce had only made it a few inches upward before he fell back, head landing in her lap once again.

"God," he moaned. "What happened?"

"I could be asking you the same question." Banner turned his head to see Steve walk into the room, arms crossed over his chest. "What were you thinking?" he asked.

"Give the guy a break," Clint said, stepping out of Steve's shadow.

Natasha pushed on Bruce's shoulders, supporting and encouraging him to sit up. Once he was upright and comfortable she stood and left, never saying a word.

Tony stumbled into the room, dark bags hanging under his eyes as Natasha slipped out. "Took you long enough to wake up, buddy." He said, "I had to drink three pots of coffee just to stay awake with you."

"How long was I out?"

"Two hours."

Bruce suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. The pounding in his head was fading, but his memory was still a bit hazy. What had happened?

Tony looked at him expectedly while Steve glared in a slightly accusatory fashion. Clint kept his distance, glancing between Bruce and where Natasha had left a few seconds ago. Thor's grumble could be heard from the kitchen and soon enough the big man burst through the door frame smiling, "I have been informed that the green giant is awake!"

Bruce blinked once, twice, and then suddenly he remembered. He could feel Tony plunging the needle into his arm. He could feel the straps holding down his wrists as he thrashed, their bonds creating raw skin. His veins felt like they were on fire. His thoughts were moving too fast, too violently for him to catch onto anything. Somewhere in the process he felt someone touching him, trying to calm him down but he kept screaming. It was as if there were a thousand pins being shoved into his skin, blood boiling at their entry wounds. He felt as if there were bugs, millions of them, squirming in his intestines, pushing at their walls as they squirmed to get out. And then nothing. Nothing but silence. A calm reassurance and a voice whispering _You're not a monster._

Bruce stood, ignoring the immediate dizziness he felt, and stumbled toward Tony.

"Did it work?" he asked.

Tony shrugged.

"You cannot tell?" Thor questioned, a single eyebrow raised.

Bruce shook his head.

"Well someone piss him off." Clint suggested.

"That's not a good idea." Steve said, "What if it didn't work and he changes? Can we afford any more damage?"

"I'm Tony Stark, I can afford anything."

Clint stifled a sigh, or a laugh, no one could really tell, as Rogers glared at him. "I still don't think it's a good idea."

"Well then how will we find out?" Bruce interjected. He needed to know. In all of his life, in all of his experiments he had never felt like that. He hadn't thought it would work. But now, he wasn't so sure.

Banner rolled his shoulders in attempt to shake off their soreness. "Come on then, someone piss me off." He felt like a boxer getting ready to fight. In fact, he actually debated if he should put up his hands.

Tony took a step back, "Not me. I'm already in enough trouble."

Thor glanced at Clint while Clint glanced at Steve. The three of them let a beat pass in silence. And then another.

"Anyone?"

"What do we do if you turn?" Steve asked.

Clint pointed to the door, "I-I could go get Natasha." He suggested.

Steve ignored him, his own anger becoming prominent as he continued, "And what do we do if you don't? Huh, Bruce? Tell me. What the hell are we supposed to do when you can no longer become one of the best assets to our team?"

Bruce swallowed and let his fingers clench into fists, preparing for the worst.

"Please, enlighten me. Tell me why you thought it was a great decision to risk the status of this team? Or why you thought it was a good idea to risk your life? Do you know how many people would kill to have a brain like yours, or to even be a part of Shield? Do you? Because I honestly don't think you thought this one through, which is surprising coming from a genius. But then again you and Mr. Know-it-all over there thought it would good to try something new, right? It was a kick? A new experiment?"

Tony chewed on the side of his cheek. He wanted to defend himself, but for once he let Cap ride it out.

"I'll tell you what it was, Doctor Banner. It was selfish. A selfish move to risk all of our lives, because let's face it, if something had gone seriously wrong we all could've been hurt! And it was selfish to try to get rid of Hulk, because even though you think he's a monster, there's a whole world out there that would disagree! And it was selfish of you to even think about risking your life because, in case you haven't noticed, there's a full team in this tower who care for you! We would be lost without you and the big guy!

"You're just a coward who was and is too afraid to face his own demons."

Steve finished his rant with a clenched jaw, hands threatening to close into fists at every other hitch of his breath. A single vein ran through the side of his neck, pulsing with adrenaline.

"Are you done?" Bruce asked.

Cap nodded.

"Well then, I am sorry for making you upset."

"Is that all you have to say?" Steve asked. Clint stared at him in surprise. Despite how difficult the situations got Cap never lost his cool. He was the leader. The fearless one. But now the cracks were starting to show.

Bruce shrugged. "I mean, I guess there's not much to say. You kind of said it all."

Tony shook his head in agreement earning a glare from Steve. The team fell into another uncomfortable silence. Tony dropped his gaze to the floor as Bruce ran his hands up and down his arms as if to warm himself. Clint kept sneaking glances at Cap, still shocked. And Cap's fists continued to strain under pressure as he struggled to control his temper and tongue. It was finally Thor that spoke up.

Clearing his throat, everyone looked up, "I am not sure if anyone was aware…. But the Green Giant did not make an appearance just now."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Y'all! Sorry for the late night random posting. I was babysitting and wrote them while the kids were asleep but I didn't have access to wifi so I had to wait to get home to post the chapters. Thanks again for everything! Much love!**

Bruce Banner didn't enjoy running. In high school he was cut from the track team before he even tried out. Coach Richardson took one look at his scrawny legs and shook his head saying, "Stick to science, boy."

Bruce hadn't been offended. He always knew he was the weak link, except when it came to school of course. His wasn't tall enough for the basketball team or strong enough for the wrestling team. He didn't have the shoulders for the swim team or the endurance for cross country. He just didn't.

So when the Hulk came along, tall, muscular, strong, (everything Bruce secretly wanted to be), Bruce wasn't really upset. He finally had that alter ego he had dreamt about for so long. But when he came to realize how powerful Hulk was he didn't want it anymore. Hulk was too strong. He could take out all those kids from his high school wrestling team with a swipe of his finger.

Hulk was too dangerous, too powerful, and as a result, Bruce found himself craving to the weakest link. It meant he would always be the safest person to be around.

But now as Bruce was running down the hall toward Natasha's room, he silently cursed himself for not have trained harder. For not building up his endurance. He was a damn shield agent after all, the least he could have done was ensure that he wouldn't get killed (then again… Hulk typically had that covered.)

Coming to a stop in front of Natasha's bedroom door, he took a deep breath in attempt to compose himself and then knocked.

Natasha opened to door after a moment. Her eyes were tired, the green irises disappearing behind bloodshot whites and heavy eyelids.

"Bruce?" she asked, confused.

He took a step back, "I-I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Natasha shook her head but then nodded, "Yea, but its fine."

She looked at him expectedly. Or annoyed. He couldn't quite tell.

"Natasha…"

"Look, I'm exhausted. Can we have this conversation later?" But in reality she wasn't tired. Sure, she had been asleep, but her dreams had been nightmares, keeping her mind fully awake so she never got a peaceful rest. She didn't want to go back to those dreams. And at the same time, she never wanted to have this conversation. She didn't know how to approach it. Bruce was still Bruce, there was no denying that. He was still standing in front of her, handsome as ever with those dark locks curling a little more than they should behind his ears and his dark eyelashes brushing against his cheeks. He wouldn't meet her gaze, a bashful blush reddening the base of his neck. God, he was adorable. But something was different. Something was off?

Natasha wasn't sure what it was, but she didn't want to take the risk. Not right now. The team would sit down and discuss it together, and as a result, she wouldn't have to have this awkward conversation with Bruce.

"Please, let me just explain."

"You don't have to explain your actions to me. Now, if you don't mind."

Natasha began to close the door. Bruce slammed his palm into it, forcing it back open. She blinked surprised and she found her gaze, out of habit and curiosity, traveling up and down the length of his body, searching for that flash of green.

Instead, though, when her eyes finally met Bruce's he was suddenly too close, his breath dancing across her face in short puffs.

He looked at her carefully, deliberately, before grabbing her face with his two hands and crashing their lips together.

Natasha almost yelped in surprise, her instinctive reaction to jerk her knee upward thankfully controlled. Bruce took a few steps forward into her room and kicked the door closed behind him. It slammed shut with a solid "thwak" and nearly left Natasha speechless. Who was this man?

Bruce's lips never left hers. They backed up further and further until her back was pressed against the wall, Bruce's body flush against hers. He dropped his hands from her face and gripped her wrists, pinning them back and then above her head.

His tongue flicked across the bottom of her lower lip, deepening the kiss until teeth clashed and tongues fought for dominance. His grip tightened themselves on her wrists every time she tilted her head upward, allowing herself better access to his mouth.

Bruce finally pulled away, body still against hers. Natasha was short of breath, and she was thankful for the darkness of her bedroom for she could feel her cheeks burning. A knot had formed in the pit of her stomach from the kiss. One from nerves and excitement. A sense adrenaline had come over her. Her heart threatened to burst as Bruce leaned in closer and pressed a chaste, much more gentle kiss to her lips.

He let go of her wrists and her arms fell to her sides in astonishment. Bruce took a step back and swallowed hard. If he was about to apologize, Natasha didn't want him to. That was… wow. She would have never expected anything like that from Doctor Banner.

"I did it so I could do that," he mumbled from kiss bitten lips. Natasha ran her tongue across her teeth and then her bottom lip, savoring the taste of Bruce. Savoring the feeling of him not being afraid of hurting her, of losing control. Her intestines tightened. Is this what it would be like now?

Bruce took another step back. "I did it for myself, Natasha." He said, hands clasping together in front of his stomach. She found her eyes drawn to each of his movements, now enthralled by each of his actions. They were so different. So unafraid. So… sure.

"But I also did it for you."

Bruce gave her a small smile and turned away, closing the door shut behind him. Natasha slid down the wall and pulled her knees to her chest, trying to rid herself of the giddy smile that was gracing her lips. Instead she touched her two fingers to them.

Annoyed, she pulled them away. What was she? Some middle-school girl with a crush? It was Bruce for Christ sakes. The same Bruce who needed her last week to calm him down. The same Bruce that knew her darkest secrets. The same man who had always been there, sweet and subtle, yet slightly sarcastic.

But, besides the obvious of his new found self-control, something was different, and Natasha couldn't tell if she liked it or not. Because, she realized, as appealing as the new Banner was, he was not the Bruce she had fallen in love with.


	11. Chapter 11

**So, once again, I have no idea where I'm going with this lol. I thought I had it all planned out, but now I'm not so sure. Thanks for sticking it out with me though and for the love and support. It's really heartwarming and I get excited whenever I see a new favorite or review! Thanks again!**

Tony Stark never slept. Whether it was from all the shit coffee he drank or the fact that his mind never wanted to shut up, he would never know. Nor did he want to find out.

But tonight, God he wanted to sleep. He wanted to just close his eyes and relax, at least for a few hours. He wanted to ignore the mumbling from Steve outside the lab and the sound of Thor's hearty laugh. He just wanted to get some rest, to just not… well not be here for a while.

Tony was tired. He would never admit it to someone else, but he was exhausted. The day had taken a toll on him. Bruce's screams still seemed to echo through his skull and, despite the fact that he had come face to face with the Doctor over ten times in the past three hours, every time Tony was near Bruce he had to touch him (a simple pat on the shoulder was the most typical gesture) as to see if his friend was really there. He wanted to avoid Steve's glare and Natasha's disappearance (seriously, where the hell was she? Shouldn't she be excited now that the Jolly Green was gone?) and Clint's ever shifting eyes that matched his shifting attitude toward the elephant in the room.

Tony needed a break. A simple eight hour break. And the only way he was going to get that was if he slept. So he called Pepper.

"I need to sleep." He mumbled into the phone.

"You needed sleep twenty years ago."

"Yea well, I need sleep now."

"Go on and get some rest then."

Tony ran a hand over his face, "I can't."

Pepper's voice softened, "Is everything alright?"

Tony opened his mouth, about to tell Pepper everything when Steve opened the door to the lab. A serious look was etched across his features as he eyed Tony's cell phone. "Sorry to interrupt, but we've got an emergency."

Stark stood, startled, nearly dropping his phone. "Pepper, hon, I've gotta run."

"Is everything alright?" she asked again.

He hung up without answering. He knew he would pay hell for it later, but in a sense it was better for her not to know. And, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. How would he explain it to her if he didn't even know what was going on?

"What's up, Cap?"

"There's a situation."

The two of them fell into step with one another as they jogged down the hall toward the rooms of the other agents. Steve knocked on Clint's door as he ran by, Stark knocking on Natasha's. Thor's voice could be heard from the kitchen at the end of the hall talking to Wanda in a hushed yet desperate tone.

Stark froze at the end of the hallway, in front of Bruce's door as Steve kept moving. Once he realized he was alone, Rogers stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

Tony jerked his thumb at the shut door. Did they bring Banner?

Steve shrugged. The leader was unsure. Sure the Doctor hadn't hulked out during his rant, but what would happen under different circumstances? Would the serum work completely? Or would Bruce loose his cool and throw the entire team off with his element of surprise? Or worse, what if he never changed and became a hindrance, a distraction to the team?

Natasha and Clint appeared next to Stark both dressed and ready to run. Clint glanced at Banner's door. "Banner coming?" he asked.

Natasha nodded, adjusting the strap of her gun holster around her thigh, "Of course."

No one commented on the slight blush that blossomed in her cheeks at the mention of his name. Instead they watched as she knocked on the door, and without hesitating, opened it.

"We've got a situation." She called into the room.

Bruce was sitting at his desk, head in his hands. Glancing over his shoulder at the disruption, he stood when he saw Natasha and quickly grabbed a pair of shoes. Slipping them on as he shut the door, he asked, "What's going on?"

Everyone turned to Cap for an answer. Steve stood, stunned silent as he tried to find the words. Bruce grabbed Natasha's hand as they waited, earning a slight smirk from Clint.

Instead of receiving it from Cap, however, Thor's voice carried down the hallway, providing an explanation to them all.

"Loki is my brother, Wanda. And he is back."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry again for posting so late! Things got a little hectic today, but on the bright side, I totally channeled my inner eight year old and caved and bought a Hulk Build a bear today! His name is Bruce Banner and he is officially my new best friend lol. But anyway, here's another chapter… hopefully things work out/make sense? Thanks for the support! Much love 3**

"Why the hell is Loki back?" Clint asked.

"Language!" Cap called from his position at the head of the jet. His hands wrapped tightly around the steering wheel as Clint corrected himself, "Sorry- I meant, why the _heck_ is Loki back?"

Tony twirled around in his chair, "I think the more serious question is how did he get back?"

Natasha turned toward Thor, an eyebrow raised, "How exactly did he get back?"

Thor shrugged, "I am not sure. When I was returning to earth everything was not out of the norms."

Bruce stood from his chair and began to pace. He froze when he felt the eyes of the team on him. Shifting his weight from foot to foot, he arched his eyebrows in question. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

Steve's gaze caught Bruce's in the review mirror. A beat of silence passed, "We are just a bit… wary as to how you'll react around Loki."

"Why?"

"Did the angry green man not attack my brother?" Thor asked.

Bruce shook his head as if the explanation was simple, "He made me angry."

Wanda looked up from her seat, eyes wide. Clint leaned toward Natasha and muttered, "I thought you liked him because he wasn't a fighter, Nat."

Natasha threw an elbow to her left, connecting with Hawkeye's ribs. Clint double over, letting a muffled groan escape his lips, followed by an apology, "Right. Right, ok sorry."

Bruce gave him a smile, having overheard. "I really don't think there's anything to be frightened about. I reassure you, I have never felt like this before." He took a deep breath, "For once… I think it worked."

Steve dropped his gaze and focused his eyes on the sky in front of them. He tried to ignore the uneasiness that coursed through his veins every time he thought about the Hulk disappearing for good. It just didn't make sense. It shouldn't have been that easy.

Natasha felt the same way. She wasn't sure how to approach Bruce, especially with the uncertainty of the serum. She loved him, god she did, but watching him be so confident made her concerned in a way she couldn't explain. She wasn't used to Bruce being like this, with his eyes meeting everyone's and not blinking or looking away. Not having that typical twitch in his lower jaw as he struggled to reign in his control. Not being subtle, or even gentle, anymore, for even the way he was walking seemed more sure. More purposeful.

"Alright, well we're landing in five, so everyone get ready. We've got to figure out what Loki wants and how to keep him in check." Steve said.

Clint stood and began to pass out the weapons that were attached to the back wall of the aircraft. Strapping on his arrows, he tossed Natasha an extra gun when she looked his way. Tony began messing with a screw in the corner of his suit, mumbling to himself while Thor clenched his fist around his hammer, a faraway look in his eyes. Steve's shield lay next to his seat, his fingers already itching to use it. And Wanda sat back, nervous to fight beside the avengers once again, for the last time she did, she had lost someone important to her. Someone she could never get back.

Natasha caught Wanda's eye and gave her an encouraging nod. Despite the differences they had had earlier in the week, the discrepancy was mainly forgotten. Besides, they needed to have each other's backs right now.

Wanda flexed her hands, fingers flicking outward as red smoke formed near their tips. A smile, or more like a smirk, pulled at her lips.

Natasha stood and approached Bruce.

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you're so sure that the other guy is gone, isn't it best for you to stay in the aircraft?"

"And miss a good fight?" Bruce brought his hands together, cracking one of his knuckles. Natasha shook her head.

"We can't risk having something happen to you."

"Because I might be human?"

Natasha nodded.

"Clint's human." Bruce said, then turned to the left to address the assassin, "No offense."

Clint's mouth turned down, "Offense taken."

Bruce opened his mouth to say more, but clamped it shut. That was rude of him, but it was the truth. If Clint was going, so was he.

He turned back toward Natasha, "Besides," he grabbed her hands, "I can't let you go out there alone."

"Bruce you'll become more of a distraction if you can't defend yourself."

Bruce reached for the extra gun that was locked in a holster behind her back. His hand trailed down the length of her spine until he found it, fingers lingering too long before he pulled the gun out. Natasha prayed no one noticed.

"I've been practicing." he said, twirling the gun between his fingers.

"Jesus!" Tony exclaimed, catching sight of the exchange, "You better put that down Doc before you blow someone's fingers off."

Bruce stilled his hand and shrugged, "I can hold my own. I can fight."

"But do you want too?"

Natasha didn't want to hear the answer. She already knew what it would be, but she didn't want to hear it. If Bruce wanted to fight… if he wanted to be a part of the action then he was not the man he was two weeks ago. It was as if the serum didn't get rid of the Hulk, but rather, merged the personalities of the Hulk and Bruce into one, intertwining their DNA with small strings and crosshatches until Natasha couldn't tell who was who anymore.

"Landing. Get ready to move." Steve called as he jerked up on the steering rod of the aircraft. The sudden decrease in pressure caused Natasha's ears to pop. She rolled her jaw to get rid of the annoying echo, still waiting for Bruce's response, and still not wanting it.

Bruce slid the gun into the waistband of his pocket and smiled, "Of course I do."


	13. Chapter 13

**You´re reviews and encouragement are keeping me going! Thanks for the love and support! Here´s another chapter… enjoy!**

Vision glanced to his left, eyes trailing over the length of Loki's body.

"I thought you said-"

"Did I ask you to speak?!"

Vision swallowed and returned his gaze forward, waiting for the avengers to dismount their aircraft. He stood a few meters from the open doors, hands clasped in front of him. They couldn't get here soon enough.

Thor was the first to ascend from the ramp. His hammer was slung over his shoulder, eyes searching the bare field in front of him until they met Loki's stare. "Brother," he said, giving him a curt nod.

Loki retuned the nod, saying nothing, while making a head count on each of the avengers that followed his brother out.

There was Ironman and Captain America, both whom appeared angered, or slightly disturbed at this situation. Scarlet Witch walked beside Cap, her body half covered by his shield. She blinked rapidly, obviously nervous. Hawkeye trailed behind the three of them, bow pressed against his shoulder, arrow ready in case of an emergency. The string on the bow shivered when the man saw Vision standing next to the Loki. Natasha appeared beside Hawkeye, jaw clenched tight, especially when she kept looking behind her. And then there was Bruce Banner. Hulk. The man of the hour, the man that Loki wanted to see.

"You," Loki commanded, pointing a finger and beckoning the Doctor forward, "Come."

The team assembled around Bruce, Thor taking the lead. "What for?"

"I need to speak to the Doctor."

"Ok, real question," Clint interjected, "What the hell is Vision doing here?"

"Did I address you, mortal?!" Loki asked.

Clint held back the urge to roll his eyes. It wasn't his fault he was curious.

"Vision." His name escaped Wanda's lips in a half-whisper. Stark was positive that if the man could become redder, Vision's cheeks would be burning as bright as the northern star. Vision dropped his gaze, ashamed. He was not aware Wanda would be with them, but then again, was that so bad?

"What do you want, brother?" Thor asked again, commanding everyone's attention.

"As much as I enjoy our little talks, brother, I have said it before and I will say it again. I wish to speak to the Doctor."

Bruce pushed his way through the wall of heroes that surrounded him, shoulders and elbows colliding with sides until he was standing front and center.

"Ahh," Loki sighed, "It seems at least one of the avengers has the ability to listen."

Bruce nodded and clasped his hands behind his back, "It appears so. Now, what would you like to talk to me about?"

"The serum."

Tony's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. How did Loki know about it? How was anyone, except for the team, aware of Bruce's experiment? He found himself approaching Bruce, ready to defend the scientist's actions, or even lie for him. To come up with an excuse as to why Banner was suddenly Banner and no one else. To protect his team, and the human race from whatever Loki was planning.

By the time Tony got to Bruce's side, Bruce was already speaking. Confessing.

"So you know about the serum."

"Of course I do. I am not dull."

"What do you want with it?"

"I would like to know if it was a success."

"I'll tell you if it was or wasn't as soon as you give me a little something to work with."

"Ah, bargaining, I see."

Bruce shrugged, "Negotiating."

"It is none of your business, brother. Please, let us be. Return home."

Loki's head snapped upward at the sound of his brother's voice, searching for the demigod's gaze. He let out a hallow laugh through clenched teeth, "Home? You do not know of home. Then again neither do I. I am in a jail cell. There is no home for me."

"There could be." It was Vision who spoke, his voice gentle and reassuring, "I can help."

Loki dismissed the man with a flick of his wrist, "Not now."

"Was I not the one who helped you return to Earth?"

Loki glared over his shoulder. He did not want help. He did not need help. Unless it came from Dr. Bruce Banner. Turning his gaze toward the scientist once again he quirked an eyebrow. "I will ask you again. Did it work?"

Bruce crossed his arms over his chest, "And I will ask you again. Why do you want to know?"

Natasha watched the exchange, heart thudding against her ribs. She felt the tension of the situation from where she stood, her cheeks ablaze in frustration, worry and fear. Swallowing, she began to approach Tony and Bruce. Maybe if she could convince Loki that the serum didn't work…

She placed a hand on Bruce's bicep. The Doctor didn't flinch.

"I don't think you should make him mad, Loki." She said.

"What, is the young widow afraid of him losing control and cracking open her skull?"

Natasha paled.

"I am not as naïve as you wish." Loki scoffed.

"No one is insulting any one," Cap said, "We just want to know what's going on."

"You're puny brains cannot understand my plans."

"And now we're being insulted," Tony muttered.

"How do you even know it worked?" Wanda asked, although she wasn't exactly paying attention to the scene unfolding in front of her. Instead her eyes stayed locked on Vision as she tried to figure out what his role was in this entire plan. Why had he taken Loki here? Why was he risking the avenger's safety?

"You mortals think I am so dense, don't you? Well I'm not! I can see it. Just look at him." Loki gestured up and down at Bruce. "The rage is gone. There is no more quivering in fear of a fight, nor is there a tint of green exposed."

"Maybe the serum just made him change colors and since you're so used to the Jolly green that you can't recognize the changing occurring underneath Banner's skin because it's now a lighter color. Like yellow."

Natasha's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Was Tony trying to help? Because if so, he was failing miserably. Even Bruce glanced over at his friend and shook his head.

Banner took a step forward and Loki did the same. Clint was suddenly grateful that he hung a few feet back and had a better angle on the situation, one foot forward and he would have to shoot Banner and Loki if it came to it.

"The serum worked, alright. Now what do you want with it?"

"Can you produce more?"

"Of course he can, he's a genius!" Tony said, offended for his friend at Loki's question. Natasha snapped her head sideways and glared at him. She raised her eyebrows as if to ask _really?_

"How much can you make?" Loki continued, ignoring the avengers.

"A lot. Now what do you want with it?"

"If it can reverse powers, can it create them?"

"I can't see why not."

"Wait, let me get this straight." Cap said, dropping his shield and stepping forward, "You want to create an army of… super soldiers?" Everyone pretended not to notice the shiver that coursed up Steve's spine as the question fell from his lips.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Not like you, oh patriotic one. They will not need a moral compass. Rather, I need a large group of followers to help me. To listen when I command thee."

"For what, brother?" Thor asked

"I am not addressing you!" Loki's face flashed in rage, annoyance clenching itself in his jaw.

Bruce snapped his fingers, drawing Loki's eyes back to him. "Tell me, Loki. What are you planning?"

"I need an army."

"Cuz that worked out so well for you last time." Tony mumbled. Loki glanced in Ironman's direction before turning his gaze on Banner.

"Will you help me?"

Natasha felt like she was going to throw up. Why did he need the serum? What was he going to use it for? And how was Bruce being calm about this whole thing?

She swallowed the bile that was rising in the back of her throat as Bruce nodded and said, "Of course."


	14. Chapter 14

**Soooo, I'm suffering from some awkward writers block. I apologize if this seems off or weird- I'm trying to work my way through it (because, honestly, at this point I don't even know why Loki needs the serum lol). Thanks for putting up with me though! Much Love 3**

"What in God's name do you think you're doing?!"

Natasha's forearm was pressed against Bruce's neck as she backed him into a wall. The heels of his feet hit the wall first, protecting his head as Natasha added more pressure to his throat.

Bruce held up his hands in defense. He was surprised that she waited this long to approach him. In fact, he was surprised with the team's reaction overall. No one talked to him on the drive home (well except for Vision). No one had addressed his decision to help to Loki, and no one cared to input anything when Bruce made the decision that Loki would be staying in lockdown in Stark Tower until things were discussed further.

Bruce wasn't sure if that meant that the team trusted him, or if it meant they were just as confused as he was. Because in all seriousness, Bruce was surprised in himself. His mind kept making these impulsive decisions, clearly not thinking them through, and God, it was all just fucked up. For years he had control, or at least a grasp on it, and now he couldn't think straight without getting himself in some sort of predicament.

Bruce laid his hands on Natasha's forearm and tried to gently pry it away. But she resisted. Digging her elbow a bit further into the left side of his neck, Bruce tried not let a surprised yelp fall from his lips.

"Natasha..." he gasped out.

She let off the weight of her arm. Her eyes searched his face, green irises blurred behind tears before she quickly blinked them away. Bruce didn't need to know how much he was hurting her. How much he was confusing her.

Natasha removed her arm completely and took a step back. She pushed a stray curl behind her ear and asked again, "What are you doing, Bruce?"

Bruce stood in the same position she left him, back flush up against the wall, head titled down so he could meet her gaze steadily. He shook his head, "I-I'm not sure."

Natasha scoffed and turned on her heel, "You better find out then." She began to walk away but Bruce reached forward, hand grasping her elbow and pulled her back. She yelped and jerked her hand away.

Dr. Banner let go of her immediately, eyes wide. "Did I hurt you?"

Natasha glanced down at her arm, own eyes widening when she noticed the imprint of fingers in the form of bruises along her skin. She shoved her arm behind her back. "Just startled me."

"I'm not an idiot." Bruce said, taking his hand and running it over his face, "I can see the bruises."

Natasha didn't respond.

"I-I don't know what is happening, Natasha." His voice dropped an octave, thick with tears, "I can't understand it."

"Then tell the team that, Bruce. Tell us what is going on. We aren't in your brain. You have to let us in." Her tone was clipped, harsh, but then it softened, "Tell me what's going on."

Bruce dropped his hand and from his face. His pupils were dilated despite the darkness in his bedroom. A sheen layer of sweat covered his skin, making his skin seem a shade lighter than it should be. He was pale. Too pale. Natasha noticed the tremor in his left hand; just a twitch of his pinky.

"Bruce…"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!"

He hadn't meant to yell. He didn't want to yell at Natasha- she was just trying to help. But something inside him, somewhere in the depths of his stomach, snapped. Something wasn't right. He wasn't him.

Natasha took a step forward and grasped his hands, ignoring the clamminess of them.

"Try to sort it out," she said, attempting to cover the panic that was rising in her esophagus, "Do you think it's the other guy?"

Bruce shook his head, "No… I mean yes. I don't know!"

He took a shaky breath, "He's gone, Natasha, but he's here. He's still here! He is still a part of me!"

Banner pulled his hands out of hers and began to pace, running trembling fingers through his curls. "I don't know what happened. I can't explain it. But Hulk… he's here. But he isn't an alter ego anymore. He's… me." Bruce froze at the realization, eyes widening as he met Natasha's gaze.

"Oh god," he muttered, "I'm still a monster."

"Bruce…"

The doctor backed up against the wall again, barely withstanding his balance before he slid down it. He pulled his knees into his chest and dropped his head into them.

"I'm the monster now. The real one. I can't blame it on Hulk."

Natasha approached him, kneeling by his feet and grasped his chin pulling it upward. "Look at me, Bruce. We can fix this."

"How?! He's me now! I am him!"

"We'll find an anti-serum, alright? We'll find something. We can figure this out."

But Bruce wasn't listening, "His mannerisms, his thoughts, they're all mine now." He looked up, "It's why I said yes to fighting. Why I said yes to Loki; it was all him! It was never me… but that doesn't make sense because I am him… he is me."

Natasha clasped her two hands on either side of the Doctor's face. His skin was burning, his cheeks reddening with each passing second. "You've got to calm down."

"How am I supposed to calm down when I don't even know who I am anymore?!"

And then Natasha was kissing him. A full, desperate kiss that begged for Bruce to relax. To realize that he was still the same person, even if there were some changes going on that no one quite understood. Natasha pulled his face closer to hers, lips molding against his mouth as he finally stopped resisting and began to kiss her back. Bruce straightened out his knees and reached forward, pulling Natasha onto his lap as flicked her tongue across his bottom lip.

Bruce was desperate. Needy. His teeth collided with Natasha's, all his uncertainty being poured into the kiss. He let him be controlled by her. She guided the kiss with subtle bites and quiet moans. Bruce's hands found themselves wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly, pulling her closer. His fingers slid under the hem of her shirt, calloused tips causing a shiver to vibrate up and down Natasha's spine. God, she wanted him. She wanted him, despite the stupid decisions that had been made in the past 48 hours. Despite the confusion. Natasha wanted to lie down with Bruce and kiss him gently, to let her lips trail down his neck and behind his ear, and allow for him to do the same and show him that he wasn't a monster.

She found herself grasping at the Doctor's shirt without another thought. Her hands balled up the cotton material into fist and jerked it upward, breaking the kiss so it could slide over Bruce's head. And then she was scooting closer, and closer, her chest against his until she could feel his rapid heartbeat beneath her own.

"Natasha…" he said, gasping, as he turned his face away. She began to trail small kisses down the side of his neck.

"Mmmm?"

"We've got to stop."

"No we don't."

"Natasha please."

She brought her lips back up to the side of his face and nibbled gently on his earlobe. Bruce writhed underneath her, hands tightening around her waist and before he shoved her back. Bruce stood quickly and began to pace, his hair unkempt and chest heaving.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked. She hated this. She hated seeing Bruce so torn, so unsure despite how sure she was.

Bruce stopped and looked at her. His lips were swollen. He kept licking them as if he was imagining her lips were still against his, as if he had awoken from some dream and wanted to go back to sleep and stay there forever.

"I made the serum so I could be with you."

Natasha stood, "I know, and that's why this is happening."

"No- no. Hear me out." He took a deep breath, "I made it because I wanted to feel like I deserved love. I wanted to deserve you."

She wanted to tell him that she loved him, then and there, but she bit her tongue and let him continue.

"But I don't. I don't deserve you, and, God, I wish I did, but this serum… it's taking over. This person isn't me. And I can't let go, because I don't know what new me is capable of." He gestured at the fresh bruises on her arm. "I can't risk you."

Leaning over, Bruce picked up his shirt. Wringing it through his hands he looked at Natasha and swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat, "I'm sorry."

And with that, Bruce Banner walked out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Alrighty, I'm back… again! Lol. Here's another chapter. Thanks for the love and support 3**

Natasha Romanova slammed her fist into the wall next to her as she watched Bruce's retreating figure. This was her fault. She pushed him too far, too fast. He wasn't ready. But, dammit, Bruce needed to put in some effort too. She understood that he was confused and concerned, but so was she. So was the whole team.

Pulling her hand away from the wall, she shook her fingers out, ignoring the flares of pain that shot up her arm at each tiny movement. A trail of blood fell down her knuckles, dripping to the floor. The scarlet drop stained Bruce's bedroom carpet and Natasha found herself staring at it, trying to ignore the tears that were pinpricking behind her eyes. Bruce's footsteps were getting quieter with each passing second until she could no longer hear them. She closed her eyes refusing to let the tears fall. There was a way to fix this. There was an answer.

She blinked her eyes open and stormed out of the room, jogging down the hall until she found herself at the doors of Tony's lab. Flinging them open she said, "I'm not letting him get away again."

Tony looked up from his computer, the corner of his lips turned upward, "I was wondering how long it would take for you to come to me."

Natasha closed the doors behind her and leaned over Stark's desk, eyes tracing his face before meeting his gaze, "I'm being serious, Tony. We need to fix this."

Tony nodded. "I know."

He turned the computer toward her, revealing a blue screen with complicated formulas she couldn't understand. "What do you think I've been working on?"

Natasha couldn't help but sigh in relief. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Thank God Tony was on her side. She knew she couldn't do it without him.

"So what's the next step?"

Tony stood, walked over this his microscope and picked up a petri dish. A yellow tinted liquid swirled back and forth at the sudden motion. A few drops slid over the slide, splashing onto the ground.

"Whoops. Hope we didn't need that." Tony muttered.

"What is it?"

"Urine."

Natasha clenched her jaw. It was not a time to joke.

Tony looked up at her lack of response, "Right. Sorry. It's an anti-serum."

"Will it work?"

Stark shrugged, "There's only one way to find out."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Get the team here. We're going to need them."

"Thor's on guard. He's monitoring Loki."

"Doesn't matter. We're going to need everyone."

Natasha swallowed. Everyone? What the hell was the anti-serum going to do? Why was everyone needed?

Tony's fingers shook as the produced a syringe from the top drawer of his desk. He stuck the needle into the liquid and pulled the plunger up, the tics of the milliliters being counted off until the syringe was completely full. Once it was full, he tapped the top of the needle.

"You might want to bring Loki as well."

"What?! Why?!"

"Might as well make it a big reunion."

"Stark."

Tony met her gaze over the needle, "If the other guy comes out, I'd rather have the demigod be the punching bag."

"Are you saying that-"

"Yes. We're going to force Hulk out."

Natasha took a deep breath and began backing out of the room. Her hands were twitching by her sides. "How are we getting Bruce here?" she asked.

Tony shrugged again, "Seduce him. I don't care. Just make sure the team is here before he is."

She ignored the beginning of his comment and sprinted through the doors, stumbling into the living room. Clint looked up from his game of Mario Cart, eyes wide. "Nat?"

"I need you." She huffed out.

He threw his controller onto the floor and crossed the room in two strides. His hands came to a rest on her biceps, eyes raking over her body. "Are you alright?"

Natasha shook her head, "Not yet. But I will be."

Clint squeezed her arms before dropping his grip. "What do you need me to do?"

"Gather the team. I need to go get Bruce. Meet us in Tony's lab in ten minutes. Not a minute later alright?"

Barton nodded curtly. "Got it."

Natasha turned on her heels and began to run back down the hall, attention focused on finding Bruce. Where had he gone? Where would he go? Not his room. Not hers. Tony was in the lab, so he wouldn't be here. And since Clint was in the living room playing video games Bruce wouldn't be caught dead in there (after all, Barton was notorious for being a sore loser and chucking things at the TV when he lost). She was sure Wanda and Vision had taken refuge in the kitchen, catching up over a cup of coffee or something. And Cap… Cap. Where was Steve?

Natasha made a sharp right at the end of the hall and threw open Steve's bedroom door. The leader lay on his bed, face stoic as he slept. If Natasha didn't know him better she could have easily mistaken him as dead, but every so often she saw that tiny hitch in his chest. The only sign of life in the super solider. She hated to wake him, she knew he didn't get much rest, but she had no choice.

"Steve!"

Rogers shot up, eyes open in fright. A bead of sweat lined his forehead and she saw him flinch before composing himself.

"What's wrong?!"

He was standing, shaking off the dreams and sudden shock of being forced awake, approaching Natasha with a worried look.

"Get to the lab. Now."

"Why?"

"We're going to change Bruce back."

Steve blinked in surprise, "Can we do that?"

"We've got to try."

Steve fell into step next to Natasha as they made their way down the hall. He took a left toward Tony's lab but froze when he saw Natasha going the opposite way.

"Where are you going?"

"We're missing an intricate piece of the puzzle."

Steve shook his head in misunderstanding.

"I've got to find Bruce."

"You mean you don't have him?!"

Natasha pressed her lips into a thin line, refusing to answer. No she didn't have him. Not yet.

But she would soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Alrighty, I think I'm close to finishing the fic… maybe? I'm not quite sure lol. Thanks for sticking it out with me! Much love 3**

Bruce was in the last place Natasha would have ever thought about looking for him; the rooftop. Pacing along the edges, he ran fisted hands through his hair, pounding on the back of his skull every so often. His shirt was back on, wrinkled, and it rose up slightly, revealing a hip bone as his jeans sagged.

"Bruce?" she called, hesitantly.

He turned his attention toward her.

"Come here. I need you." She had decided that giving him decisions wouldn't be the best option. Instead she would be demanding, forward. That way he had no choice, and in the same essence, neither did the Hulk.

Bruce found himself walking toward Natasha without thinking about it. He found himself in front of her, eyes searching her face.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

Natasha pressed a finger to his lips, not letting it linger for too long. "I am too."

"But you didn't-"

"Shhh."

She dropped her hand and grasped his wrist pulling him back toward the doors, "Come on, let's go inside."

"Natasha, I really shouldn't…"

"Not now, Bruce. Just listen to me."

Doctor Banner shut up and allowed himself to be guided by Natasha, eyes downcast in shame. In humiliation. In panic.

What was she doing? Where was she taking him? Was she mad? Was she offended? Questions bounced around in his skull, a knot forming at the base of his throat. He stopped walking without realizing it. Natasha pulled at his wrist.

"Stop." He muttered.

"No. We keep going."

Bruce raised his eyes, meeting her gaze steadily. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Of course you can. Now let's go."

He shook his head, "Tasha… I can't."

Her eyebrows drew together. "What do you mean?"

Bruce's chest heaved erratically. "I can't move." He whispered, the sensation dawning on him.

Natasha dropped her eyes to his feet, noticing how rigid his legs were. Knees locked, calf muscles straining, his toes even curled in attempt to keep him rooted in place.

She raised her gaze to his face, corner of her lips pulling down. Bruce's jaw was locked, the side muscles in his cheeks twitching. Redness was seeping up the length of his neck as a single vein pulsed. His pupils contracted and then retracted, making the irises of his eyes seem too dark, and the whites too light. Sweat was forming along his hairline.

Natasha swallowed, "Bruce… what's happening?"

The Doctor attempted to open his mouth, to explain, but found himself struggling against clenched teeth. His tongue was heavy in his mouth, swollen, too large for him to form words. His neck twitched, forcing his face to snap suddenly to the right. He tried to pull his hand out of Natasha's grip in a desperate attempt to shield her, to protect her, from whatever was going on.

But she wouldn't let go. Her own fingers tightened around his wrist as she attempted to drag him forward. Natasha grunted under the extra weight, shifting herself so she could pull with more leverage. Nothing seemed to work. Bruce wouldn't budge.

His eyes had gone wide, the panic in them mirroring the panic that was rising in the back of her throat.

"You can't let it control you Bruce," she said, trying to keep her voice level, "You've mastered this. Come on, you can do it."

Bruce wanted to tell her that he had mastered the Hulk. The other guy. But this- this was completely different. Something was wrong. His body wasn't functioning in time with his brain. It was as if his cognitive abilities didn't match up with his motor skills. They were separated… as if they were being controlled by two different people.

Bruce let out a few short breaths through his nose, trying to slow his heart beat. It didn't calm down.

He went to close his eyes, but suddenly it was as if clothespins were attached to his eyelashes, keeping them open. He tried to blink and failed, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes.

His vision began to tilt, a fuzzy haze settling over Natasha's face as he stared at her. She reached up with her free hand, thumb caressing the side of his cheek, encouraging him to stay with her. To keep control.

 _I am in control,_ he thought _. I'm in control in my mind, but that's it_. He could barely register the feel of her finger against his face.

Natasha pulled her hand away when Bruce didn't respond, that look of panic finally settling on her features. Her nose scrunched up, lips pursed together. The green in her eyes were prominent against the paleness of her skin.

"I'm going to get help." She decided with a nod. "I'm going to get Tony."

Bruce wanted to scream at her. To tell her no. To tell her to get the team and get out because only God knew what was going on and what was going to happen. He wasn't about to hurt them.

"He has an anti-serum, Bruce. We've got to try it."

An anti-serum? What would be the effects? Would it stop this?

Bruce nearly doubled over at the sudden pain that emerged in his abdomen. It was as if someone had punched him repeatedly in the gut; he could feel his stomach flipping, filling itself with a… liquid?

Despite the lack of control on his motor skills, Bruce felt his eyes go wide. Internal bleeding. He could feel it. His organs were pulsing against his bones, tendons and ligaments straining as they struggled to control themselves, to set things back to normal.

The serum- it was killing him from the inside out.

Natasha watched in horror as Bruce's face flinched involuntarily. She was sure that if his mouth wasn't clamped shut that a scream of pain would have escaped his lips.

She grasped his wrist again, ignoring the erratic pulse against her fingers.

"I'll be right back," she said, stressing each syllable to ensure that he heard her, "I'm going to get help."

Bruce's left shoulder twitched, the rotator cuff making a horrendous popping noise.

Natasha held back a sob, "I'll be back because I love you," she said, "I love you, and dammit Bruce, you deserve it."

Ignoring the fact that her own heart was shattering, Natasha turned and began to descend the stairs. Her feet pounded against the pavement, each step sending a shudder up her spine as Bruce's contorted face haunted her every time she blinked.

"Clint!" she screamed, voice cracking, "Cap! Tony!"

The more she screamed, the hoarser her throat became. But she wasn't about to give up. With one last surge of adrenaline she hit the base of the stairs, running down the hall.

The team barely had time to register what was happening when she thrust the lab doors open and sobbed, "Help."


	17. Chapter 17

**So… yea. I've gotten some reviews about confusion and out-of-character actions and stuff, and I apologize for it all. I'm just writing for fun, navigating my way through this (first) fanfic. It's my interpretation of what would happen if this really happened I guess. Anyway, sorry to disappoint. I don't mean any of this offensively; I'm only here to explore writing I guess. And, whelp, here's the next chapter. Read if you want; I think it's almost done. Thanks.**

Fear. Panic. Anxiety. Hate.

Any emotion you could ever think of was bubbling in the pit of the avenger's stomachs as they watched Tony inject the needle into the side of Bruce's rigid neck. The Doctor didn't react to the shot, his eyes staring blankly ahead, unblinking.

Tony pulled his hand back and tried to control its shaking.

"Is it working?" Clint asked. He spoke for Natasha, keeping his arms wrapped around his best friend as if he could physically protect her from whatever the hell was going on. Natasha wanted to lean into him, to fall into his embrace and just forget about all of this. But instead she stood rigid in his arms, jaw clenched, thankful that Barton seemed to always ask what she was thinking.

Tony backed away from Bruce, hands up in mock surrender in case anything out of the norms would happen. Slowly he dropped his hands, eyes still running up and down the Doctor's body, searching for any sign of change.

"Well?" It was Thor who spoke, voice loud enough to make the entire team cringe. In the otherwise dead silent night, which ironically mimicked the look across Bruce's face, Thor was too loud. Too aggressive. Too demanding.

But as much as contrast to the quietness occurring around them, they were thankful for the sudden realization of humanity. It was Thor that was keeping them grounded. Awake. Aware.

Loki scoffed, handcuffs locked in front of him as he glanced at his brother, "If this is what the serum is capable of, I am no longer interested." He rolled his neck, "I do not need comatose followers. I need an army."

Steve's head snapped in Loki's general direction, eyes narrowing, "No, what you need is help, you sick bastard."

Tony wanted to applaud Rogers on his sudden mature vocabulary, but withheld the impulse as he continued to watch Bruce.

Clint nodded in agreement to Steve's statement, "I don't know what you had planned, and I don't know what Banner was thinking either, but I think you should leave, Loki."

Loki rolled his eyes, "You mortals are so dramatic."

Thor turned toward his brother, "Are you incapable?!" He roared, "One of our men is on the brink of perishing, and all you can fathom about is your army?!"

Wanda looked up at Thor in surprise, Vision dropping his gaze. It was his fault Loki was here. The man had convinced him that if the two of them could go back to Earth then everything would be alright. Vision could be with Wanda, at least for a bit, and Loki, well he had told Vision that his plans would be to protect the earthlings. That his army would be used for good, not harm. He now wanted to scoff at himself; how could he be so naïve?

Vision stepped up, "Thor, I shall take him home." He needed to get him out of here, even if it meant leaving the witch for a while.

Thor shook his head, "It is not necessary."

Stark glanced away from Bruce's too still body and quirked an eyebrow, "Really?"

Thor nodded.

Rogers ran his tongue over his teeth, "I'm with Thor on this one. If the Other Guy comes back, I want Loki to be the first one for him to see."

Tony couldn't help but chuckle. It would be a sight to see; Jolly Green once again throwing the puny god back and forth. His smile fell at the sudden realization that Hulk may never come back again.

Natasha let out a shaky breath through her teeth, causing everyone to draw their attention to her. "Is it working?" she asked. Her voice was tight. Short. Too controlled.

Clint tried to pull her closer, but she wouldn't budge. If she got too close, too emotional, she was afraid she would collapse.

Tony felt the team's eyes slide to him, "I-I don't know. It should… I mean it was just the reverse formula from the last serum. The MRNA's will detach and the TRNA's should take their place, recreating the original amino acid Bruce had."

"Amino acid… as in sugar? Your serum was based off a molecular formula of sugar?" Loki let out a curt laugh, "Oh, my, how my faith in your humanity is declining."

Tony's fist clenched around the empty syringe, willing himself to bite his tongue. Loki did not matter. His insult toward his experiment did not matter. None of it did unless it meant Bruce could come back.

But the Doctor wasn't reacting. He didn't register the slightest movement in front of him, eyes unware of any motion, body refusing to cooperate.

What was taking so long? The last serum had begun working in less than five minutes. Now it was taking forever.

Or maybe it just felt like forever? With panic high and emotions being strained, Tony was more than aware that time was seemingly slow around them. They wanted answers, and as Pepper taught him, watching a pot on the stove does not make the water boil any faster.

"Everyone just relax and give it a second." He said.

"Relax?" The shrillness of Wanda's voice sent a shiver up Stark's spine. He knew the girl was young, and new to this thing, but God sometimes he really wanted to wring her neck. A slight smile pulled at the corners of his lips as he thought about Bruce's reaction to her _I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade._

Tony wondered if they would ever be friends. If they could ever move past the invasion of privacy, the images that seemed to haunt all of them whenever they looked at Wanda. She had proven herself more than once; she was an avenger, there was no doubt about that… but somethings couldn't be erased from memory.

The image of his team fallen flashed before Tony's eyes and he found himself blinking rapidly to get rid of it. And then he noticed it.

A small twitch under Bruce's left eye. It was subtle, barely detectable, but it was there. And then his whole cheek moved. The corner of his lip jerked up and down.

Natasha let out a heavy breath, unsure if this was a sign to rejoice in or cower in.

Bruce blinked quickly, the faraway look in his eyes disappearing as his eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Guys?" he asked, quietly.

His body began to twitch slowly as well, little gestures near the tendons of his kneecaps, in the length of his fingers. He was freeing himself from whatever the hell had a grip on him.

Bruce swallowed and smiled, taking a step forward as he realized what was happening. The weight of his body was unexpected, causing the Doctor to crash forcefully to the ground, hands and knees catching himself.

"Bruce!" Natasha called, running toward him. Clint moved faster than her, however, arms wrapping around her waist. "Wait." He said. He jerked his head toward Bruce's calf, "Is that… green?"

Tony huffed out a sigh in relief. Green was good. Green was always good. Code green meant Hulk.

Then again…

"We gotta get out of here." Cap said, motioning toward the door, "We gotta let Banner ride this one out."

"But it did work?" Thor asked.

"The sugar actually succeeded?" Loki questioned, eyes widening in disbelief.

Tony nodded, "Don't underestimate the ability of simple sugars."

Clint was pulling Natasha toward the door, eyes watching as the color green began to spread up Bruce's leg, "Yea, that's great and all guys, but we haven't been around the Other Guy in a while, and I'm not quite sure how he's going to react when he sees us."

The team nodded in agreement as Natasha jerked against Clint's grip, "He needs someone to be here when it happens."

"Let it be Loki." Stark said.

"Why do we always risk my brother's safety?"

"Because he's a psychopath." Cap muttered.

Wanda ran a hand through her hair, "I still can't believe you're related."

Thor threw up his hands in frustration, "Has it not been established? He is adopted!"

The team's plan of getting to safety as Bruce rode out his change failed once they realized they had taken too long to react. Now Banner was standing in front of them, eight feet tall and more vibrantly green than any of them remembered him being.

The Hulk let out a snort through his lips, nostrils flaring. His eyes settled on each of the avengers, a few indistinguishable mumbles forming with each person. And then he saw Loki. Reaching forward, Hulk grasped onto the demigod's leg and swung him upside down, dangling the man from his own height.

Loki screeched, a high pitched squeal that would have had the team laughing if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation.

Hulk jerked his fist left and right, jarring Loki as he huffed out a few breaths in what seemed to be frustration and anger.

"Should we do something?" Cap asked.

Thor nodded, "My brother's pride has been bruised since his last encounter with The Other Guy. I believe we should save him from further humiliation."

Natasha unfolded Clint's hands from around her waist and took a few steps forward. She placed her palm upward and reached toward Hulk's free arm.

"Bruce…" she mumbled.

The Hulks grip tightened on Loki, eyebrows drawing together in annoyance.

"Don't mention puny Banner." Barton said, a smile gracing his features.

Natasha shook her head. Right.

Focus. She had to do this.

"Hey, big guy."

The Hulk's grip lessened as his eyes found Natasha's. His facial features relaxed, strained muscles returning toward their resting place. With his free hand he pressed a finger into Natasha's palm.

"The sun's getting real low."

A grin fell upon Hulk's lips, and slowly, carefully, he put down Loki. The demigod scattered away, mumbling something as he cowered in the corner by his brother, as far away from Bruce as he could get.

The team averted their gaze, giving Banner a moment of privacy as he shrunk back into himself. A quiet thud was all they heard, followed by a groan. Cap reached to his left and threw a pair of pants in Banner's general direction.

It wasn't until they heard the zipper of the jeans slide up that the team turned back toward Bruce, smiling.

He looked exhausted, standing heavily on two feet as his dark hair curled in sweat behind his ears. His eyes were rimmed red, chest heaving still as he swallowed multiple times. And yet, he was grinning.

Tony took a step forward and stuck out his hand, "Welcome back."


	18. Chapter 18

**So I think this is it! Sorry for the late posting, things got crazy busy this weekend. But yea! Thanks for the support, hopefully I can become better at writing and do some more work that ya'll might enjoy!**

"So what really happened?" Tony asked, kicking his feet up onto his desk. His foot knocked over a notebook. The book fell to the ground, scattering papers.

Bruce bent down and began to pick them up. Shuffling them into one hand, he sighed, "It was weird, Tony."

"Well I witnessed that, but in all seriousness, what was it like?"

Bruce quirked an eyebrow as he placed the notebook back on the desk. He took his typical seat next to Tony. "I-I don't know. It was strange."

"Come on, Banner. Give me more than that. I stuck my neck out for you and almost got killed because Rogers is suddenly a fan of broccoli head. No offense."

"None taken."

Bruce didn't say anything for a moment. He didn't know what to say. Or how to say it. It was just… complicated. But this was Tony, and Tony deserved to know. After all, if they were going to learn from the experiment as a whole…

"All I know is that Hulk was gone."

"Really?"

The doctor nodded. He ran a hand over his face, "He was utterly gone, Tony. I couldn't feel him anymore. His constant nerve ending disappeared."

"That doesn't make sense."

"I know. I thought, at first, that Hulk had merely integrated into me. Like we were one person instead of two. But as I spent more time in my head, I came to realize that it wasn't Hulk." He inhaled deeply, "It was all me."

Tony's face softened. He knew Bruce better than anyone on the team, and that man, the one who fought and was willing to help Loki, was not Doctor Banner. And a matter of fact, he wasn't the Hulk either.

"There's no way that was you." Tony said.

"True colors." Bruce shrugged, almost nonchalantly, but his face revealed otherwise. His eyes had a faraway look to them, his lips drawn down into a frown. The side of his jaw twitched in disappointment.

"I'm telling you Banner, there was no way in hell that was you."

Bruce blinked once before meeting Tony's gaze. He shook his head, "No, it was me. But… it was me without Hulk. Does that make sense?"

Stark raised his eyebrows. No. It didn't make sense. And that was a surprise to him… everything made sense to Tony Stark.

The Doctor cracked the knuckles on his left hand. The sound resonated off the walls of the lab. His face had gotten darker, the depth of his brown orbs becoming blacker.

"Hulk changed my life. He changed me. As much as a pain the other guy can be, I give him full credit for the man I am today." Bruce took a deep breath, "And I think, when we got rid of him, my brain somehow rewired itself to be the person I would've been if Hulk had never happened."

"I have a hard time believing that you would have been that impulsive. That… evil."

"You didn't know me in high school."

"But I read your file."

"Supports the evil notion."

"Not impulsive, however. You were more…Mechanical. Methodical."

Bruce couldn't help but roll his eyes. He knew Tony was trying to make things better, because after the incident things had been pretty tense in the house. Vision and Thor left to escort Loki back home. Clint returned to the farm for a few weeks, and Captain retreated off to Canada for a mini-vacation, promising to bring them back real maple syrup. Wanda spent most of her time in the training room, refusing to look up from her boxing gloves. She was filled with a sudden sense of purpose now, as if seeing the team as a team again somehow fueled her desire to be better. And being better meant training harder. Natasha was lucky if she could get the girl to dinner on most nights.

"I-I think the serum made me the man I was supposed to be."

"Well, I'm just putting this out there, but I'd much rather have the Jolly green and you over Mr. Willing-to-help-Loki."

Bruce smiled, "Me too."

A beat of silence passed. Bruce's lips fell, "I reminded me so much of my father," he said, quietly, as if he were testing the words aloud.

Tony knew he should say something to comfort the Doctor, but before he could open his mouth, Natasha Romanova was walking through the doors.

"Boys," she said, nodding at each of them, "I thought Director Fury said you two weren't allowed in the lab unsupervised for a very long time."

Tony brought his legs down from his desk and stood. "Correction," he said, "Pirate told us that we weren't at allowed in the lab for a long ass time unless someone was here and that we're pretty much shit out of luck because he won't hire a god-damn babysitter for two grown men."

Bruce found himself smiling again despite that every memory of his father lingering in the back of his mind. He pushed all thoughts that were still bouncing in his head away and crossed the room to meet Natasha.

"Will you be our supervisor, Agent Romanova?" he asked.

Natasha scrunched her nose, "God no."

"Come on, red." Tony begged, "I've got so much work to do and no one's willing to sit in the lab with me except Bruce, and well, that just defies all the rules."

"Tony," Natasha said, "I swear I ask you this every time, and it always comes back to bite me in the ass, but when do you ever follow the rules?"

Tony blinked twice in surprise. His eyes found Bruce's, "Why is she always right?"

Bruce grinned, "Because she's a genius."

"No. Not ok. I'm the genius of the group. Ok? Me."

Natasha jerked a thumb at Banner, "So what is he?"

"Co-genius."

"Oh, I have an official title now?"

Stark nodded, "Congratulations. Wear it with pride. Now, Doctor Banner, would you care to help me analyze Friday's new microchip?"

Bruce put up his hands, "It'd be an honor, but I think I'll pass. Director Fury is already mad, and well, I kind of want to stay on his good side.

"Besides," he said, catching Natasha's eye, "I think I have a much over-due date night."

He dropped his hands, catching Natasha's fingers in his left palm. His voice dropped an octave, "What do you say, Agent Romanova?"

Natasha suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. God he was such a dork. But she nodded nevertheless, because, he was her dork.

The two of them began to make their way out of the lab, stopping only when Tony asked, "Where are you going? I gotta take Pep on a date soon and I'm not the world's most romantic person."

Bruce glanced behind him and shrugged his shoulders. He tightened his grasp around Natasha's hand as his eyes turned back to her and searched her face, lingering for a moment too long on her lips. His own mouth pulled upward as he meet her gaze steadily.

"Not really sure, Tony… I think we're just running with it."


End file.
